There is some need to provide a simple device which may be so assembled as to form rapidly a vase to receive flowers, plants or the like, including water or soil.
One advantage of such vase is that, when in a non-assembled condition, the various parts may be neatly packed within a small recipient which can be sold at the same time flowers are bought.